Bloom The Witch
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom was raised with the trix and became one of the most powerful witches of the magical dimention and goes to cloud tower and meets the winx...what will happen when the dragon fire's location and host is revieled and what wll bloom do at finding out she's really a fairy plz R&R i don't own winx club
1. Chapter 1

Daphne sends baby bloom through the portal infused with the dragon fire to save her and it from the ancestral witches grasps, however, the portal was infected by the ancestral witches' negative energy causing bloom to got to their descendants mainly the trix's mother (the trix at this time are only 3 or 4 years old).

The mother, Selena then came out of the house to empty the rubbish, she wore a black teal top which had a red skull upon the chest, exposing her midriff, she also wore a black mini skirt and blood red shoes, she had black hair and bluish eyes with a bit of red within them showing power and cruelty to all those who met her gaze yet whenever she looked upon her children it completely disappeared, she then saw baby bloom lying on the door step looking at her curiously as she tried to get off her back, the mother then put the trash to the side and bent down and picked up the red haired baby girl and looked her over and found a lockette around her neck that read the name 'Bloom' upon it, she then looked around the corners and down the streets and saw no one so she brought the baby inside.

Icy was the first to see her mother carrying the little baby, Selena saw her daughter icy trying to get a glimpse of the new baby who appeared to have captured her mothers attention. Selena then bent down to icy's level as she got on her knees and presented the new baby to her daughter who looked upon her, glaring at first, she then looked into bloom's eyes and the hatred and jealousy in her eyes vanished and was replaced by wonder and fondness, though she would never admit it she liked the new baby, icy then gave her a small smile.

Selena then stood back out and headed into the living area followed closely by icy who continued to keep an eye on the new member of the family, Selena then introduced stormy and Darcy to their new little sister before creating a cot with magic and laid bloom in it and put her to sleep, bloom was then raised a witch under the teachings of her new mother and the trix and soon became a very powerful witch.

16 years later…

Bloom was getting ready to leave for cloud tower and join her sisters as the badest and most powerful witches at cloud tower, when her sisters entered her room. "you ready to terrorise some faeries and cause some chaos?" asked icy as she came into the room, bloom then turned around smirking, she wore a black top with a blood read wolf upon it, exposing her midriff and wore black jeans and black heels, her eyes kept switching between yellow and slit pupils to her normal blue colour with a look of darkness and despair for all those who dared to meet it, she now had control over the eye changing thing it had been a problem about a year or so before puberty began, however, when her anger rose they would become cat like again.

"oh you know it sis" bloom said as she finished packing the rest of her cases and miniaturized them before pocketing them and turning to her sisters and approaching them as they opened a portal to cloud tower.

Cloud tower…

Bloom and her sisters entered the trix's dorm room from the portal, bloom had been granted permission by headmistress griffin to be in the same dorm room as them, a new room had been added for her, bloom then just cast a spell and had all her clothes and stuff arrange themselves in the appropriate places, bloom then opened a portal to go and see what's in magix, she never had a reason to go but now there was just nothing better to do, her sisters then went to the hex café.

Magix an hour later…

Bloom was heading out of a café after stopping to get a drink only to get walked into by a blonde fairy and her friends "hey watch it pixie" bloom scolded.

"oh sorry I didn't see you here" the blonde girl said as she offered bloom her hand, bloom then simply swatted it aside before raising to back to her feet on her own and glaring at the blonde fairy and her five friends.

"hi I'm flora, that's Stella, musa, Techna, Layla and that's Roxy" the nature fairy said as she indicated to her friends before offering bloom her hand who simply glared at his and huffed before turning back to Stella.

"next time watch where your going or next time I won't be so nice" bloom said before turning and walking away leaving the faeries shocked, even witches weren't that bad at least not freshman witches, they could tell by how old she looked, normally a witch would give their name in a boast or a threat but this witch didn't, in fact she acted worse than the seniors except they would attack on site yet this witch acted like they weren't even worth time of day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom was then heading towards an alley way where she was going to meet up with her sisters; they were supposedly going to collect an object of power from an ogre who had been hired to take it off some fairy.

Meanwhile…

The winx girls were currently at the pizza parlour when roxy decided to give her mother a call, it was one of the terms she had to agree to go alfea instead of been home schooled, she had to call every so often to tell her how things were going and such.

After the call…

She then put down the pay phone and was about to head back to the other girls when she saw ogre heading down an alley way which matched the description Stella had told them when she first arrived at alfea about how she had been attacked by an ogre that was after her sceptre, roxy then began to follow the ogre and saw him go down an alley way and so hid behind a bin and watched as she peeked her head around the corner, hoping to find out what he wanted.

Meanwhile…

"Took you long enough Knut" Darcy complained when she saw the yellow ogre come up to them.

"Now we're just waiting on bloom" icy said with her arms crossed over her front as she leaned against the grime smeared brick wall.

"I don't know why she's even included in this she's just not the take over the universe type" stormy growled as she was getting impatient.

"because she's one of us…and it doesn't hurt she's more powerful than any of us and we taught her how to use our powers so we might as well put that to good use and get her to help in taking over the magical universe" icy replied. The bin near the top of the alley way was then blasted and flew to the back of the alley and crashed into the back wall, the trix then looked to the top of the alley way where they saw bloom standing over a smoking fairy.

"looks like we've got an eaves dropper sisters" bloom said before looking down to roxy "like I said 'next time I won't be so nice'" bloom said as she glared at roxy before walking next to her sisters who were smirking at bloom's cruelty and power. Roxy then stumbled back to her feet and leant against the wall steadying herself with it. "Now beet it fore my next attack I shan't hold back" bloom threatened.

It was then the winx came round the corner and gasped when they saw roxy bracing herself against the wall and facing four witches and three of them the winx recognized as the trix and the other as the witch who didn't think worth attacking.

"You and the trix" Techna stuttered when she saw them.

"Yeah pixie meet my older sisters" bloom said before begin to stretch her arms and crack her fingers she knew she was going to have get rid of them herself.

"What did you do to her?" Stella yelled as flora helped to steady roxy.

"she was eaves dropping on my sisters, just a bit of payback now get lost for I send you into oblivion" bloom threatened as she let her arms drop before raising her left arm up and her hand then began to glow with power as she prepared to strike the winx.

"You'll pay for this come on girls magic winx" Stella yelled as all the girls transformed and got ready to attack, bloom just looked at them and let out a sigh.

"don't say I didn't warn you" bloom said before the winx all launched their attacks at bloom who simply created a orange shield around her which took all the blasts that were thrown at her and it didn't even waver, "well might as well do something useful with these nuisances" bloom said before declaring her attack "mirror of darkness" bloom said as a dark hand mirror appeared before her, showing the reflection of all the winx club members, bloom then felt a wave of power wash over her, she then smirked before stamping her right foot on the ground "volcanic base boost" bloom declared as an attack similar to Musa's was fired at them only it cracked the ground and splashes of lava shot out of the cracks and the force of the attack of the enhanced sound waves hitting the winx girls caused them to go flying back in all directions, mostly hitting the walls of the alleyway.

"What…but how that's my power" Musa wheezed as she got back to her feet and glared at the witches before them.

"that's the power of the mirror of darkness spell it allows me to mimic the powers of all those it reflects exactly and allows me to merge my powers with them" bloom said smirking at them "now to finish you lot off with one of my favourite attacks" bloom said as she raised both her arms over her head before slamming them down so that her palms faced the faeries "sparxian blizzard" bloom yelled as a blizzard erupted from her hands that was far worse than even the blizzards icy created as that attack drew it's power from sparx itself, the winx girls instantly poured all there remaining winx into creating a shield to protect them, however, the minute the blizzard made contact with it the shield bean to crack, Stella then used her teleportation spell to get back to alfea just as the blizzard shattered the shield and froze the entire alleyway that was in the striking range of the attack.

Bloom then turned to her sisters who were smirking from her display "so Knut what do you have to tell us?" icy sneered at the ogre.

"Well she was too powerful I nearly had the sceptre though" Knut explained shaking with fear as he did so.

"Grr how could you not get it" stormy growled.

"What is it? I'm sure I could get it" bloom asked as she turned to icy.

"The sceptre of solaria it belongs to Stella the princess of solaria" icy answered, at hearing this bloom went wide eyed before smirking and getting a devious look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the alleyway encounter and bloom had all the information she needed, when the force field rose, where Stella's dorm was when the lights went ect….

Bloom approached alfea that night, wearing a black cloak that hid her from the sight of the teachers due to how dark it was getting, the barrier then began to rise and bloom slid into the alfea grounds and levitated into the air before flying over to the balcony that led to the winx's dorm, she stopped and listened one or two of them were still awake but were in their dorms. The lights then flickered off and bloom stepped onto the balcony and walked inside the living area of the dorms and checked the names on each the dorms before stopping at Stella's dorm and listened and heard nothing, she pushed the door open and looked around but saw no sceptre and thought for a moment that it was a different Stella. Bloom then felt something, she sensed great power that was calling to her, she approached the jewellery box and opened it and pulled out a golden clam and flipped it open and found what she was looking for a ring, with the solaria insignia upon it, she then took the ring out of the clam and threw the clam to the ground and looked at the ring in her hand before turning around and heard the fairy stir in her sleep, she then looked back at the ring.

'_what is it about this ring, it reminds me of my power there's a faint link between my power and it' bloom thought to herself before whispering "I command you reveal your secrets to me" bloom said not realizing her eyes had glowed a tint of orange before fading, the ring the glowed yellow, brightly before transforming into the sceptre of solaria which made bloom smirk knowing she had found what she was looking for, then something happened she didn't expect, a beam of yellow and orange constructed of power and dived into her eyes, images of a planet that she knew was dead now but what she saw of it, it was thriving with life, she saw an image of a king and queen holding a baby that looked like her and with a second daughter standing next to her, images of destruction then followed as images of the ancestral appeared and attacked, the images then stopped, her stance faltered and she blinked rapidly, she then regained her posture and saw that the sleeping fairy was no longer sleeping and was now stood in a fighting pose fully transformed._

"_put the sceptre down" she commanded and bloom only smirked "it can only be used by those who are linked to it like the royal family which includes me, now take this sun burst" Stella yelled as she launched a orb of sun light at bloom who simply raised her left hand (the sceptre is in her right), the attack struck her raised palm and simply disappeared into shining particle like remains, bloom's smirk grew and their evil look in her eye became darker._

"_foolish pixie I mimicked all your powers last week meaning your attacks won't even scratch me and I have more than enough power to destroy you" bloom said smirking before launching a sun blast from the sceptre throwing Stella back, it didn't do a lot of damage to her since she was the fairy of the shining sun, bloom just simply ignored her though and headed into the living area where she found all the winx club fully transformed and poised to attack, Stella then came from behind her, ready to blast her again not giving up, bloom then rolled her eyes._

"_I can't be bothered with this now go supernova!" bloom then yelled as what appeared to be an exploding sun began to grow around her from the centre of her being and continued to expand before combusting and forcing all the fairies back and knocking them all unconscious as they struck their dorm walls, the living area was now mostly incinerated and covered in soot, a portion of the blast even headed into Stella's dorm which was the only one with the dorm wide open, destroying most of her room including her closets and everything within them, including all her clothes._

_Bloom then began to fly out the window, taking the sceptre with her, she then approached the raised barriers roof and positioned the sceptre to strike it and fuelled with her power and all the power she had and all the power she had mimicked and once it was ready she released a single beam attack and as soon as it made impact with the barrier the barrier shattered, the blast continued and caused a huge explosion in the sky, which got everyone's attention, however, before the faculty could do anything, bloom released her sparxian blizzard freezing all the doors and windows shut and freezing alfea completely it now stood in an alfea shaped ice prison. Which gave bloom the chance she needed to escape without having to battle the entire population of alfea, which she couldn't be bothered with, she then headed back to cloud tower. She then looked at the sceptre in her hand and looked at the insignia at the top "what is it…something about this thing is reacting with me and my power but what?" bloom mused to herself, the sceptre began to glow brightly once again, images then began to flow into her mind again only this time they were of her as she is now only as a fairy, it made some sense in some way as fairy magic can interact with fairy magic and can help unlock it._

"_this can't be I'm a witch not a blasted pixie" bloom screamed as she withdrew all her power from the sceptre and stopped the images, bloom then continued on her way to cloud tower, trying to block the images from the sceptre from her mind unwilling to even consider her really been a fairy, although she subconsciously began to worry about it being true._


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom arrived at cloud tower, managing to slip past all the faculty members and security, she then flew onto her balcony and entered the room before heading to the main living area "yo sisters guess what I've got" she yelled as she turned the ring back into the sceptre, she had turned it into a ring so that the fairy magic wouldn't be so easily detected. Barley a second passed after bloom said those words did all the doors open to reveal her sisters, looking fairly groggy.

"you got it" icy gasped and went wide eyed when she saw the sceptre, unable to believe a freshman witch broke into alfea after the barrier rose and snagged the sceptre without being stopped, which was quite an achievement even with bloom's extraordinary power.

"yeah it was easy" bloom said smugly as she began spinning it in her grasp before tossing it to icy who caught it easily, she then began to chant an ancient extracting spell, yet nothing happened.

"what…where's the dragon fire…it's supposed to be in this stupid thing" icy yelled as she threw it into a pile of trash on the floor which became a ring again.

"what do you mean it's not there?" stormy yelled as she glared at the ring in the pile of trash and dust.

"I mean exactly that…we were wrong it doesn't hold the key to the dragon fire" icy yelled at her sister.

"icy can I have that ring, I have a feeling a few faeries will come looking for it and I need something to do tomorrow" bloom said as her eyes turned yellow and she smirked evilly, icy saw her intentions and smirked evilly back at her.

"of course I just hope we'll be able to join in" icy said smirking.

"when I see them I'll use the summoning spell and all you have to do is follow my magical signature to the fun" bloom said, they all then began to laugh and cackle evilly.

The next day…

The winx were heading through the forest between alfea and cloud tower, Stella leading the way, her anger radiating off her, she had more than one bone to pick with bloom, there encounter in the alleyway, stealing the sceptre of solaria and the worst of it (in Stella's view) destroying all her clothes she had brought, she had to wait for her back up clothes from solaria to arrive.

They neared the bottom of cloud tower and searched for the rumoured catacombs and tunnels that led all the way through cloud tower, with no security system, but that was due to the fact it was a practically a labyrinth.

"yo Stella you got a reading on your sceptre?" musa asked as they entered the tunnel, eyes darting around the cavern.

"yeah it's this way I can feel it's power" Stella said as she began leading the winx through the catacombs, all the while Techna pulling up blue prints of cloud tower and overlapping the catacombs over it.

The centre of the labyrinth…

The winx entered the centre and looked around but saw no sceptre or a ring "you sure it's here?" Roxy asked, all eyes darting all over the place, except above.

"I'm certain, we should be right on top of it" Stella said as she looked towards the ground, unable to understand it.

"man you pixies really are gluttons for punishment, entering cloud tower with no guide, barley able to take on the witch you seek" a new voice said, the winx then looked up to see bloom, holding the sceptre, she then charged it with her dark magic and lunched a ray/pillar of magic that looked like a shadow which blasted through the shields the winx produced and sent them flying to all sides of the crater caused by bloom's attack, bloom then floated down to the ground and glared down at the crater and saw the winx, looking scratched, bruised and worn out from only one of her attacks, but was surprised to see them stumbling back to her feet, bloom then slammed the bottom of the sceptre in the ground, sending the signal for her sisters to follow, she was then surprised to see Stella standing before her and before she could even react she slapped her across the face and summoned an orb of sunlight and blasted the centre of her chest with it, causing her skid to the other side of the caverns centre, she then glared at Stella and felt her anger rise. "you dare to attack me on my own turf when I'm more powerful than ever and you dare slap me grrr well take this super nova" bloom yelled.

A orb of orangey fire, of a exploding sun the appeared on her chest and began to expand outwards, consuming her form before combusting and sending Stella and all the winx who had reached the edge of the crater, flying backwards, as well as crippling most of the cavern. Bloom then arched slightly, smoking from the power of her attack, panting, feeling her anger continue to rise as the last few seconds played in a endless loop in her mind, she was then brought out of her subconscious state when she was struck by a convergence from all the faeries, she was already flowing with her overloading anger.

When the blast disappeared bloom was standing in a huge crater, at the centre panting, her anger reaching it's point, she then let out an angry scream as she charged at the winx on foot, glowing brightly, not realising it, or the dragon been created be her aura which flew through her body and threw all the winx into the walls of the cavern, leaving 3 inch in depth imprints of their bodies in them, when the glow that surrounded bloom from the dragon that blasted the winx club, she was no longer in her witch clothes but rather a blue teal fairy clothing and wings, bloom looked at her form and instantly stopped her charge and froze at the sight of herself, _'so it was true…I'm a fairy…no how can this be I'm a witch…my whole family is witches and we're descended from the coven…how can I be a blasted fairy'_. bloom thought as she looked at herself.

It was then the trix entered the cavern and saw the faeries, not recognizing their own sister and smirked, icy then let loose a blizzard, stormy several lightening bolts and Darcy launched several blasts of darkness, bloom saw them out of the corner of her eye and slammed the bottom of the sceptre on the floor and created a orange barrier around her which with stood all three of their attack, if only the same could be said for the winx, most of them now could barely stand, Stella was the only one who could and that was because she was running on anger about her clothes.

The trix then saw the blue fairy was still standing, her barrier unfazed by it. "how is that possible…she's only a freshman" icy yelled as she went wide eyed, Darcy then paid more closer attention to the fairy and went wide eyed.

"girls there's only one person I know who could stand all our attacks at once…bloom" Darcy said as her jaw dropped as did the others when they realised it was bloom, followed by gaps, bloom then dropped the shield and turned to them.

"it turns out I'm a blasted fairy any ideas how this happened?" bloom asked as she flew up to her sisters and crossed her arms.

Icy then told bloom what happened the day she was found on their door step. "so I'm adopted" bloom stated, genuinely hurt for once.

"not entirely mom cast a spell on you linking us biologically, your sort of a half sister biologically but as far as we're concerned your our sister" icy added, bloom smiled slightly, sincerely for once which soon vanished.

"but still now I have to go to alfea, instead…then again perhaps I can go to both" bloom mused, earning confused looks from her sisters, bloom then spread herself into a star like position and began to focus on her power centre and found two of them one of fairy one of a witch and merged them together, a glow of shadow and darkness then consumed bloom and when it faded bloom's fairy form had become sparkling black and her wings had become jagged and her eyes had returned to their yellow cat like eyes, bloom then fully opened her eyes and smirked evilly.

"that's better…still not the best situation but now I'm not just a stupid pixie I'm a fairy of darkness" bloom declared proudly her smirk growing even wider knowing she once again drew her power from darkness as well as the new power she had just unlocked, bloom then threw the sceptre at the sun fairy, which would have knocked her over if she hadn't used it to stabilize herself "see you round sisters I've got to go enrol in alfea before I end up getting grief from the other witches and I can't be bothered dealing with them" bloom said as she lowered down to the centre of the winx girls before saying a farewell and teleporting them and herself to the alfea campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom then teleported onto the alfea campus and teleported the winx girls to the infirmary and headed towards the headmistresses office, smirking at the fear in the students eyes, which wasn't just caused by her fairy form most of them recognized her from when they'd seen her and her sisters causing misery for fairies.

The office…

She knocked on the door, hard before going in without waiting for a reply and headed strait for Faragonda's desk. "I would like to enrol here" bloom said with false innocence.

"ah yes bloom trix I've heard quite a lot about you from my students who end up in the infirmary…but they never said you were a fairy nor a dark fairy" Faragonda said as she eyed bloom carefully as did Griselda, she would normally interrupt and scold bloom for her behaviour, however, she knew how powerful bloom was and had heard about the attacks she used such as the 'sparxian blizzard' and if she used that here she could endanger the lives of hundreds of students.

"it is only recently that I discovered that I was a fairy but I merged it with the witch within me and began a fairy of darkness, capable of using negative and positive magic" bloom explained.

"hmmm…well I will let you enrol on a few conditions you don't harm the other students, don't cause any fights, don't use your witch attacks here, or black magic and co-operate with your roommates, class mates and teachers" Faragonda explained before telling her about the school rules and that she would be learning at cloud tower some days and at alfea on other days.

"fine, but if any start on me I shall retaliate" bloom warned.

"as long as the attacks aren't lethal and you are actually been provoked and not just been annoyed" Faragonda responded and bloom nodded in agreement, though annoyed that it was going to be hard to use loop holes to mess with the fairies, she was then assigned a dorm and took on a rather human appearance, (wearing what she had worn when she headed to cloud tower) and headed to the dorm room, enjoying scaring the students on the way and she didn't even have to attack them which means she couldn't be penalised for it.

The dorm…

Bloom approached the door and opened it not bothering to knock and shut the door and got halfway in before realizing which dorm this was and instantly wanted to cures Faragonda, she had been placed with the winx girls.

"hey what are you doing here witch" Stella yelled at her the others then also glared at bloom, they had been pretty out of it when bloom transformed, bloom then approached Stella and glared at her before just walking past her.

"I'm your new room mate deal with it" bloom replied as she found the sign indicating her room, she was sharing with flora, she then entered it and opened up a portal to cloud tower which she used to retrieve her stuff and got all set, she placed the clothes in her wardrobe which she was shocked to see was already half full with fairy clothes, except non of them belonged to the other girls, Faragonda had hexed the wardrobe so half of the contents was fairy clothes while the other half was what bloom put into it.

Meanwhile at cloud tower…

"whisperia I command you show me what contains the dragon fire" icy yelled at her crystal as he channelled more power than she ever had into it and a blurry image was created above it, icy couldn't tell what it was except it was for certain a fairy, and from the surroundings even though blurred were obviously of alfea, the image then dispersed and icy fell back exhausted from her act, "so some fairy posses the dragon fire now all we have to do is find out which one it is which should be easier now that we have bloom on the inside" icy chuckled as she turned to her sisters who were smirking at each other, thinking it would be easy to get the power they desired, boy were they in for a surprise.

A/N sorry the chapters so short I have writers block


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom got up the next morning and picked out some of her witch clothes, completely ignoring the fairy ones in there, the witch clothes she picked were almost identical to Icy's except orange and a red ruby in the centre part which covered her chest. Bloom then looked at the sleeping flora disgust in her eyes. _'__How__ could I end up being a stupid fairy their pathetic' _bloom thought to herself, she then headed to the living area to find Musa speaking with Stella, they didn't notice her walk in.

"Look I say we give her a chance we have to live with her anyway we might as well make it so she doesn't curse us every two minutes" Musa said to Stella.

"No way! She destroyed my clothes and beat us to a pulp yesterday" Stella argued back.

"and I don't want that to happen on a daily basis, you have to admit she's a lot more powerful than us and she has all her powers and is capable of combining them with her own" Musa argued back.

"She's right" a new voice said, the two faeries then turned around and saw bloom leaning against the door frame. Stella then got up and stormed to her private room "who would of thought she'd be so touchy after a 'little' fight" bloom said as if what happened in the caverns was normal.

"First off that was no little fight and second she's more upset about the clothes" Musa said before getting up and approaching her. "So do you wanna start over?" Musa asked and outstretched her hand to shake Bloom's.

Bloom looked at Musa's hand and smirked "I'll think about it, unlike the others I will actually consider it" bloom said and began to turn to leave the dorm.

"Oh and why's that?" Musa asked.

"Because you've got spunk and I like that, you're not afraid to stand up to what you fear no matter what the odds" bloom said as she stopped, never once turning round.

"One I don't fear you and all the girls stood up to you" Musa responded, bloom then smirked.

"that maybe but unlike the others you're the only one who approached me and with an open mind and offered me friendship even though I'm a witch and one of worst known ones and witches are known for stabbing faeries in the backs sometimes it's not a figure of speech too and yet you still approached me" bloom replied, still not turning round, she then looked over her shoulder, smirking "I'll see you round" bloom said before turning away again and leaving.

Bloom then headed out into the forest, she had agreed with her sisters to meet up there every so often and to relay information. Bloom found her sisters in a cave leaning against the cave walls. "any news on where this power is?" bloom asked.

"Yeah some fairy has it we just don't know which one" icy replied.

"well there's some dance tonight, all the faeries will be there even the freshman faeries so why not sneak in and use your crystal to find the power and then I'll take it for you" bloom suggested, knowing her power was unrivalled and no matter how many bloom faced she would win, however, what she wasn't aware of was the fact she had the power they were searching for.

That night…

Bloom walked into the dance wearing a sparkling black dress, with a slit that that revealed her leg, she had left her hair down. Bloom looked over the room searching for an aura of great power, many were strong however, none matched the description of power that icy ranted on and on about. However, what she did notice was the powerful aura the winx girls were giving off, especially when half of them became hostile when they spotted her while others just became one of fear. Bloom was then approached from behind by someone; a hand then tapped her shoulder, bloom span around to see a blonde haired specialist.

"Hi, my name's sky you wanna dance?" sky asked.

"You wanna dance with me?!" bloom asked/stated completely shocked she would of thought all the boys would be avoiding her like the plague because she was a witch, well witch/fairy.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?" sky then asked.

"Because I'm a witch and not just any witch I am bloom trix" bloom replied.

"I don't care you're a witch, you should ever judge a book by it's cover and besides your also a fairy so you're not like the trix, your better than them…now do you or do you not want to dance?" sky replied, bloom was about to reply when she saw her sisters outside.

"I'll get back to you on that I have some unfinished business to deal with" bloom replied as she headed out leaving sky behind, with the winx girls Musa had been watching bloom looking for a chance to be friends with her, unlike every other fairy bloom showed something similar to kindness to Musa, she trusted her, Musa then followed bloom outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom then approached her sisters who waited behind a pillar, hidden from sight. "Sister, so who has the dragon fire?" Icy asked.

"No one, at least no one in there, I couldn't sense any power as great as the one you described just normal fairies some with more powers than others though others less, so nothing" Bloom responded.

"Then it's plan B we use whisperia to find the dragon fire, by the way nice dress" Icy responded.

"Tanks" Bloom responded, getting a little nervous about the fact how accepting the teachers and some of the fairies were and now she was about to help ruin their prom and the life of one of the, still not realizing Musa was hidden, watching them.

Icy then conjured up her crystal and it began beeping like crazy and flashing "It's nearby, close real close" Icy stated beginning to get confused as she headed to the door only to find the signal get fainter to only get stronger again when she went near her sister again. "Impossible" Icy stated shocked.

"What?" Stormy asked.

"According to the crystal Bloom posses the dragon fire" Icy stated, before blasting Bloom, knocking her to the ground and forming ice crystals on her hands and feet, keeping her trapped, she then began to chant the spell to remove the dragon fire.

Bloom just stared as she processed what was happening, Icy had said that to her they were still sisters and nothing would change that and now just because she has this power she was attacking her. Bloom's anger began to rise to uncontrollable levels when she saw Icy's smirk which Stormy began to mimic and that was when it occurred to Bloom, the only that mattered to her sisters was power and they would do anything to get it even destroy their own sister, it was then Bloom's rage kicked into overdrive and her power levels began to grow until they were off the scale and then some more, it was then her sisters were then blasted back by a purple sound wave she'd recognize anywhere she then looked up to see Musa in her fairy form running at her sisters before stopping between then and her, she then created a purple barrier around them.

Icy then rose to her feet and blasted the barrier with a ice storm, which was then followed with lightening from Stormy, while Darcy just watched still trying to process what was happening.

The barrier shattered upon impact of the two attacks, striking Musa knocking her out and that was what did it, Bloom's body then erupted into a fiery tornado that rose fifty feet into the air, evaporating the ice that held her down instantly, Bloom then rose up at the centre of the tornado, which diminished to reveal Bloom in her dark fairy form, she then focused on all the power within her and focused all her winx into the attack she was about to use, focusing all her rage and anger on her sisters.

"Sparxian Blizzard" Bloom roared before unleashing a blizzard a thousand times more powerful than the one before, Icy just stared gawking at the power of the attack that was heading their way. Icy then teleported her and her sisters back to their dorm at Cloud Tower and watched in horror at what they saw from their balcony, everything in range of Bloom's attack was frozen solid right to the core, of course only Icy could see that, there before them were thousands of miles of trees frozen by Bloom's attack, even the ground was frozen solid and what scared them the most was the fact Bloom was aiming for them.

"Well done Icy you just made the most powerful Dark Fairy in the whole magic dimensions our enemy and from the looks of things she isn't going to be holding back any" Darcy stated.

"She was holding back" Icy replied.

"WHAT!?" the other two cried out.

"With all the power she had she could have frozen this entire planet and maybe even a bit beyond and she's only going to get more powerful" Icy explained.

Meanwhile…

Bloom ran towards Musa, well stumbled to Musa before falling next to her too exhausted to keep going, she knew she had a lot of power at her disposal, however, she wasn't used too using so much at once. The two just laid there before been discovered by Griselda who had gone out for some air, she then teleported the three of them to the hospital wing and had them both put into beds and treated and was relieved to hear they were fine just exhausted.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update and that it's short.

Open for suggestions and such like usual, now opening votes for who Bloom should be paired up with in this fic. Choices are:

Bloom/Sky

Bloom/Flora

Bloom/Musa

Bloom/Other plz state other


	8. Chapter 8

Votes stand at (For Now) keep voting

Bloom/Musa…..III

Bloom/Riven….II

Bloom's eyes fluttered open and the image of the ceiling of the hospital wing appeared before her she then weakly looked to her left to see Musa sitting upright, her palm pressed against her forehead, eyes closed, she could tell she was still recovering from the hit she took yesterday.

"Soy you're finally awake" Griselda stated, surprising Bloom and getting her attention, Bloom then turned to look at the queen of detention.

"Oh great what did I do?" Bloom asked with a sigh knowing of the teachers reputation and just assumed she was in trouble, probably for freezing miles and miles of forest.

"What happened?" Griselda asked.

Bloom groaned before sitting upright, getting Musa's attention "Sisters betrayed me and lets just say they ticked me off and I thought to use the sparxian blizzard in overdrive…would of worked if it wasn't for that blasted teleportation spell" Bloom replied.

"You tried to freeze them solid…Bloom that attack of yours could of destroyed all of Magix, especially when we look at how quick you recovered" Griselda stated.

Bloom then grinned at the teacher "Last night found out I was far more powerful than I thought, now if you excuse me" Bloom stated as she launched out of the bed, landing on her feet, she still felt tired but knew she had more than enough power to do what she wanted to do, she then took on her dark fairy form "I am going to get a little payback, even if I have to destroy all of Cloud Tower to do so" Bloom finished before heading towards the balcony, Miss Griselda then crated a barrier around Bloom to stop her.

"No you don't missy" stated the queen of detention, she then smirked before focusing some of her power into her fist, she then punched the barrier shattering it.

"Didn't I just tell you I'm a lot stronger that I thought…like your barrier would be able to stop me" Bloom laughed before continuing her way to the balcony only to have Musa leap in front of her, blocking her path.

"No Bloom I understand your angry but you cant do this, if you do then your worse than them" Musa stated, preparing herself to be blasted out of the way, Bloom just stared at her, Musa had been the only one to trust her since she arrived, even after she attacked her and her friends, she just couldn't bring herself to attack Musa and couldn't deny the logic in her words. Bloom then lowered her head and sighed.

"I know…fine I won't take revenge…yet…but next time they attack I take them out permanently" Bloom stated before turning and taking her leave, powering down as she did so.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe it, our beloved sister is now our enemy…best of it is if we had tried to talk with her first before attacking her she might of helped us…but now we have the most powerful witch, who can hold a grudge as our enemy and could take us out with one shot as well as an entire army" Darcy mused to herself as she laid in her bed, her sisters were plotting how they could take Bloom's power before she could destroy them.

"No that's not even possible Bloom would destroy us even if we had the Dragon Fire that Sparxian Blizzard would kill us before we can even use it even if we could take it and since the power would be split between the three of us it would be weakened and may be powerful even with its power divided, but not invisible and Icy should know no matter how powerful one flame is…no flame can survive a blizzard that freezes everything right to the core, the power may remain but would be sealed within the frozen body especially when that flame is only at a third of it's strength" Darcy stated, remembering Icy had said that the Dragon Fires power was limitless, however, Bloom had something just as powerful, that mirror thing she did would allow her to create a power even stronger than the dragon fire. "Maybe if I approached her and talked to her we could start fresh…then again she always was someone who would hold a grudge and Wasn't one to let people off lightly" Darcy thought aloud, trying to think of a way to turn things back to the way they were before Icy mad them a powerful allie into a powerful enemy with a grudge.


End file.
